


Pour Your Heart Out

by Bullets_for_love



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Seriously Fluffy, like how did this get so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullets_for_love/pseuds/Bullets_for_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what brings you here?" Sarah asks lightly. A soft laugh escapes Amy, which is exactly what she had been hoping for.<br/>"Well it's kind of a long story" she replies softly, unconsciously leaning into Sarah's warmth.  The arm around her tightens slightly, pulling her closer and she sighs contentedly.<br/>"I've got time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyMetalhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyMetalhead/gifts).



> This is my first adventure into Shacker and RPF. Some lovely people on Twitter gave me some awesome prompts and those will be coming but I wanted to do a little something first to get used to writing these two, I hope I did them justice and if you have any more prompts/ideas feel free to send them my way ;)  
> Also thanks to PerkyMetalhead for reading this over for me, you are seriously wonderful.  
> I forgot to add: This is fiction, no offence is meant. In this world they are not married etc

To say it was raining would be a complete understatement. Sarah had woken up at three that morning to a torrential downpour battering against her trailer, the wind driving the rain in even harder. She had groaned, rolled over and tried in vain to sleep, even pulling her pillow over her head at one point. By the time six am rolled around she was tired, cold and it was still raining so hard she barely even heard her alarm. It took her nearly half an hour to finally get out of bed, only to recoil as her feet met the freezing floor, shivering as the cold enveloped her skin. Today was not going to be pleasant at all. Thankfully, barely ten minutes later her phone buzzed with a message and, after opening it with cold, shaking fingers she was elated to find out that, because of the storm filming had been cancelled for the day. She wasted no time crawling back under the covers.

It's ten am when she's woken up by a different kind of banging and it takes her a minute to realise someone's knocking (rather loudly) on the door. For a brief moment she considers ignoring it and pretending she's not here but then she remembers the rain and the drenching the poor, unfortunate soul outside must be receiving and she quickly throws the covers off, darting to the door, quickly flicking the lock before yanking it open. Instead of rushing inside the figure stands awkwardly, shifting from floor to foot nervously. She's so drenched it takes Sarah a moment to recognise the face under the soaking wet locks of dark brown hair as Amy but once she does she mutters 'geez Ames' under her breath, reaching out and pulling her in by the shoulders, slamming the door shut behind her.

She ignores the apology Amy mutters about getting water on the floor, quickly sidestepping her so she can grab some towels from the bathroom. She wraps Amy up as best she can, motioning for her to sit, ignoring her protests about getting everything wet as she gently but firmly manoeuvres here to the tiny couch. She curls into herself, shivering and Sarah stands awkwardly, not quite sure what else she can do. She settles for squeezing into the small space left, wrapping an arm around Amy's shoulders. She leans into the touch and Sarah gently rubs small circles, a quiet sigh escaping her.

"So what brings you here?" Sarah asks lightly. A soft laugh escapes Amy, which is exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Well it's kind of a long story" she replies softly, unconsciously leaning into Sarah's warmth. The arm around her tightens slightly, pulling her closer and she sighs contentedly.

"I've got time" Sarah replies, shivering as Amy's wet hair makes contact with her neck.

"But maybe you should have a hot shower first." Amy nods and Sarah shifts so she can get up and fetch her some dry clothes. When she turns around Amy has already disappeared into the bathroom so she places the clothes on the bathroom counter, along with a spare towel.

Roughly fifteen minutes later a freshly showered and much dryer Amy appears, the leggings Sarah had leant her failing to reach her ankles, colourful stripy socks helping cover the skin. The blue shirt is slightly loose and just reaches the waistband of the leggings. Her hair hangs loosely, slightly messy, probably from the hair-dryer. She smiles brightly at Sarah, who's stretched out on the bed, the biggest available space in the trailer.

"Better now?" Sarah asks and she nods, sitting alongside her.

"So what made you decide to brave the rain?" She asks, knowing from experience it's easier if she starts the conversation since Amy's so shy sometimes.

"Well I ah..." she laughs nervously, fiddling with a strand of hair self-consciously. "I wanted to see you" She finishes quietly.

"You did?" Sarah replies, a warm smile slowly breaking free. Amy nods, a small smile of her own peeking out in response to her friends.

"I wasn't really thinking about the rain, I guess I was kind of caught up in my thoughts. I didn't think this through too well, did I?" she says, an awkward laugh escaping though a small, genuine smile remains, one that Sarah sometimes thinks is reserved just for her.

"It doesn't matter, I'm glad you're here" Sarah replies, taking Amy's hand in hers and squeezing gently. She squeezes back, letting her head drop to Sarah's shoulder.

"Thanks Sarah." She mumbles, curling closer to the other woman.

"Anytime. Do you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you?" Amy sighs and Sarah takes that as a no but then she starts talking, the worlds just flowing out of her like they've been on her mind for a while and she's finally releasing them.

"I have these...feelings and they've been there for a while but I only just realised what they meant and now I'm confused and a little scared, mostly of screwing up something that's really important to me. It's a big part of my life and I don't want to lose that but at the same time I can't help what I feel, you know?" Sarah nods, mostly just to keep her talking, unsure of where this is all heading.

"I don't know how much longer I can hide it but I don't know what to do about it. It's like this endless cycle of wanting it but realising I can't have it, because if I do I might screw up and even talking about it could screw it up, but I can't keep it a secret and the whole thing just goes around and around in my head." She takes a deep breath, finally remembering to breathe, or perhaps trying not to cry, from this angle Sarah can't tell.

"Hey, whatever it is it'll be ok" she replies, placing a gentle kiss on Amy's head. She burrows further into her shoulder, her breathing uneven against Sarah's neck and she lets go of her hand so she can wrap an arm around her. She's not crying yet but Sarah's pretty sure she's close and if there's one thing she hates it's seeing tears replace Amy's beautiful smile.

"Hey, shhhh come on now. We'll sort it all out together, Ok?" she sooths, rubbing Amy's arm. Her words have the opposite effect than she intended and a dam erupts as Amy begins to sob, her whole body shaking as she struggles to breathe through the onslaught of emotion. Tears spill onto Sarah's sleep shirt and she wraps Amy completely in her arms, pulling her impossibly close as she rubs circles on her back, whispering soothing nonsense into her hair.

It takes a while for Amy to stop crying, or maybe it's only a few minutes but to Sarah it feels much longer. She hates seeing her friend like this, especially when she can't do anything about it. It breaks her heart and she hugs Amy tighter to her as her sobs finally subside, as if she can stop her from falling apart again if she holds her tight enough.

"I'm sorry" Amy mumbles into her chest.

"You have nothing to apologise for" Sarah replies, gently stroking a hand down her back.

"Yes I do, I..." she swallows thickly, desperately holding back more tears. "This isn't fair to you, I feel like I'm using you." Her voice breaks and a few more tears escape, cascading down her cheeks.

"Amy no, how could you possibly think that?" Sarah asks, gently running a hand through Amy's hair soothingly.

"I..." her voice cracks and she's seconds away from breaking down again so Sarah does the only thing she can think of, pulling back slightly so she can lift Amy's chin, watery eyes meeting her own.

"Don't you ever, even for a second think like that. Amy Louise Acker you are the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful person I know and I'm proud to call you my friend. There is nothing, absolutely nothing you, or anyone else can do to change that." She speaks directly to her, making sure every word sinks in. Amy blinks, her eyes reddened from crying.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks quietly, barely above a whisper, as if she's not sure she wants to ask the question.

"Yes" Sarah replies instantly, a simple answer that couldn't have been more true. A hint of a smile tugs at the corners of Amy's lips before another emotion that Sarah can't identify takes over and her smile turns pained.

"Sarah I..." She says, her words forced. She swallows back a wave of emotion, her eyes pleading with Sarah to understand and, though she wishes she did she's still missing something, the key to deciphering whatever's causing her friend distress.

"What is it Ames, tell me? Please?" Instead of an answer Amy, not knowing what else to do and unable to hold back crashes her lips against Sarah's. It takes her by surprise but she instinctively wraps an arm around her and, after a moment tangles a hand in her hair as she begins to kiss back. It's sloppy and full of pent up emotions, the need for air coming far too quickly as they break apart, Sarah resting her forehead against Amy's as they try to catch their breaths.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" Amy apologises, moving to get up. Sarah quickly catches her wrist, halting the movement.

"Wait, you don't want to kiss me?" she asks, a slightly hurt look in her eyes.

"No, not that and that's the problem because you don't..." she trails off, the last few minutes catching up to her as it finally dawns on her.

"Wait, you want to kiss me?" she asks shyly, sitting back on the bed. Sarah swallows, as confident as she is she can also be a coward sometimes and if she's wrong then she might just ruin their whole friendship, which, she quickly realises is exactly what Amy is worried about. Had she not been so nervous she would have laughed at how silly this whole thing was.

"Yes Amy, of course I do" she replies, trying to have the courage to sound confident though the words barely make it out. She swallows, trying again.

"Who wouldn't want to kiss you?" she regrets the joke as soon as it's out but Amy laughs anyway and it calms her nerves.

"Come here" she says, holding her arms out and Amy settles back into her embrace, wrapping her long, lanky arms around Sarah's toned shoulders, her smile peeking out shyly.

"How about we try this again?" Sarah asks and Amy nods, reaching out to tuck an errant lock of stray hair behind Sarah's ear that's escaped her ponytail. She slowly leans in and Amy follows the movement until their lips are barely a breath apart. They linger for a moment, enjoying the feeling of just being close to one other before they breach the distance, lips meeting in a soft kiss. It quickly deepens, Sarah pulling Amy's bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently, earning her a moan that she swallows as she recaptures her lips.

They kiss for several minutes, ending up stretched out across the bed, Amy's head on Sarah's chest as they cuddle beneath the blankets, the only sounds their breathing and the rain, which drowns out any other outside noise, creating a little bubble just for the two of them.

"Where do we go from here?" Amy mumbles sleepily, breaking the silence.

"Well I really want to take you out on a date, do this properly you know? And people will probably find out at some point but we can cross that bridge when we get there. Honestly I just want to be with you" Sarah replies, kissing the top of her head.

"A date huh? So you're officially asking me out?" Amy replies teasingly, earning her a slight squeeze in retaliation.

"Only if you say yes." Amy turns so she can face her, placing a kiss on her lips before replying.

"Like I would ever say no to you."


End file.
